


The Massive Shart

by crasinbee



Category: oreo - Fandom
Genre: MASSIVE CHARACTERR DEATH WARNING !!!, Piss kink, asshole firework factory, poop, shart, shit kink
Language: ܐܪܡܝܐ | ארמיא
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crasinbee/pseuds/crasinbee
Summary: Arson murders Oreo with his massive shart
Relationships: Arson/Oreo, Arson/Shart/Oreo, Homestuck - Relationship, Kylie/Oreo, Oreo/Kylie, Oreo/Shart, Shart/Kylie/Oreo, danganropa - Relationship, jody/Oreo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Massive Shart

Arson and Oreo were cuddling on the couch, watching danganropa. It was just an average day, like no other. Arson felt a rumble in his stomach, and decided to get up, ignoring oreo's protest, he went to the bathroom. Arson came back out with huge stomach cramps, his stomach growing weak, he turned around but knew it was too late. As Arson let out a massive, so JUICY, big ass, ugh moans, horny sounding fart, with a moan in the process. As he was sharting, getting it practically everywhere in the living room, he didn't know what would come next. As his asshole agape,a firework fart shat out, not any other regular firework fart, AN ACTUAL FIREWORK FART. He couldn't believe it, an actual firework. 

'Nggh Oreo!~ Watch out~" But it was too late, a firework headed straight for Oreo, it blowing up in his face. Tiny shart particles blowing everywhere. Oreo bits following seconds behind, Jody as she walked in, was so frightened, she sharted just from jealousy and fright. She always loved Oreo for who he was, or how big his massive schlong is in bed. Nevermind that, but getting home and finding your fiance BLOWN UP FROM your daughters firework fart was enough. She started to cry, letting out tiny shits here and there, letting every alpha know she was sad and in dispair of her loss.

Arson was so astonished, he ran over to Max's house, dragged him to his house, and made him stare at the mess that folded infront of him. He contacted cacaman, cacaman ran as fast as he could with his hyge bulging cock and biceps, "I'm here." He said calmy, holding Arson as he sharted and laughed. They all broke down in a laughter, Cacaman sloawly making out with arson and brining him into the bathroom, oh god now Max was left to stand there, god he was so lonely. He walked over to scott and shat on him, running away to go make out with his love of his life, oh god Bro Strider was standing there, towering over him as they made out infront of jody. Jody toldeveryone about her secret with oreo, Arson got so mad he sharted in jody's mouth from touching his boyfriend, cacaman married him right then and there because of how muc he loved Arson for sharting oreo up because he was so jealous of him that he took his mans away. They all sharted and clapped there cheeks in aw, Bro slapping Max's ass and Max goes a bright red.

Jody soon sharted her self to death due to the amount of sharty pain she was in with her fianca. Soon geting barried right next to Arson's fat ass cat, P.S It's reallt fat, fat as Arson's sharts, that fat. Then Arson pissed everuwhere because of his massive shit and piss kink, soon marrying caca man and ryuk and transforming into kokichi from danganropa. God he loved them both, making out with them as he formed intoKOKICHI RATIMUS AND vored everyone he could. 

The end lol  
ugh moans sex ugh caca man!~ - Arson


End file.
